A solas contigo
by Arale Hiwatari
Summary: Como olvidas al amor de tu vida...


**Hola a todos…lamento no poder actualizar mis demás fics…pero por motivos de fuerza mayor no he podido ojala sean comprensivos.**

**Ahora ps me tienen aquí trayéndole su regalo de cumpleaños a mi amiga El Cadejos o Lykes como kieran…**

**Lykes espero que te guste este fic tanto como a mi, lo hice en una clase de Literatura xq andaba media deprimidotas…HAPPY BRITHDAY!**

**Y a todos los demas espero tambien les guste…**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Esto es una carta que Milo le escribe a Lykes…**

Una tenue luz de vela es lo único que rompe con la oscuridad de aquella habitación, todo se encuentra en un profundo silencio…que solo es roto por el ir y venir de una pluma…se vislumbra la silueta de un hombre que no cesa de escribir…

"_**No hay mejor forma de sacar a tus demonios; que plasmándolos en papel"**_

No puedo preguntarte como estas porque puedo imaginarlo, no puedo desearte que estés bien porque se que no lo estas, mucho menos puedo desearte un buen día; por que ni siquiera yo lo tengo.

Mis días se han vuelto grises, la luz del sol se ha ocultado para mí, no me regala su suave calor ni su brillo al mediodía; incluso la luna, su bello esplendor se ha consumido y así mismo se apago el brillo de las estrellas, es como si Apolo y Artemisa me estuvieran condenando por esto que siento.

Recuerdo cuando juntos vimos tu primer atardecer en el Santuario, como te emocionaba poder estar aquí y estar realizando tu entrenamiento. Siempre fuiste muy soñadora y creo que aun lo eres, se que aun te has de imaginar ataviada con mi armadura, dominando en gran ataque Antares, anhelando ser la guardiana de la octava casa ¿Qué harás en este momento¿Aun me recordaras?

Ahora mismo la soledad pesa demasiado, esta casa perdió gran parte de su luz cuando me dejaste ¿Por qué, porque lo hiciste¿Acaso te aburrí¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Perdóname, por favor perdóname por recriminarte algo de lo que tu no eres culpable, inocente de un suceso que tenían reservado los dioses para mi desgracia, para condenarme a vivir solo de un recuerdo, para amarrarme al pasado.

Me parece que apenas fue ayer cuando te traía entre mis brazos inconsciente después de tu arduo entrenamiento, se notaban claramente los ataques que habías recibido; yo subía lentamente para no alterar tu descanso, subí desde el pequeño coliseo hasta esta nuestra casa, lo hice muy gustoso. Lentamente entramos en tu alcoba y yo te deposite suavemente sobre tu cama y ahí me quedaba yo…embelesado por las relajadas facciones de tu rostro, extasiado por la leve caída de tu cabello y embrujado por el color de tus labios.

No se si te diste cuenta, pero un día mis deseos superaron a mi autocontrol, no pude resistirme, sabia que me condenaba por que tu eras mi aprendiz, pero era un castigo que estaba dispuesto a correr…esa condenación fue mi eterno silencio, el no poder decirte abiertamente lo que sentía y mi tentación fue probar esos tibios labios tuyos, esos labios que sublimaban mis sueños pero también arrastraban mis peores pesadillas; cuando al fin los probé ascendí hasta tocar el cielo pero desde entonces me condenen a vivir en el infierno por saber que jamás volvería a saborearlos, pero en ese instante nada me importaba y aun ahora no me arrepiento.

Camus, mi siempre fiel amigo Camus, él se hizo cargo de ti mientras yo me dirigía ala isla Andrómeda; se que debió cuidarte mejor de lo que yo me imaginaba y se lo agradezco de todo corazón, pero aun así no pude evitar sentirme, sentirme…celoso. Si, yo se que eso estuvo mal pero ardía en coraje cada vez que lo imaginaba cerca de ti, en que notaria como yo la gran belleza que poseías, en que al igual que yo desearía probar esos labios; pero ahora se que nada de eso paso y me recrimino por llegar a pensar eso de mi mejor amigo y aun mas…pensar eso de ti.

Lo mismo paso con Argor, pero ahí si tenia motivos para dudar; yo veía en el la misma mirada que yo tenia, veía como se erizaba cuando te sabia cerca y cuando falleció, bueno…pues no pude evitar sentir un gran alivio, hecho del cual me arrepiento.

Bueno, ya basta de decirte tantas cosas sin sentido y llego la hora de decirte lo que nunca te dije mirándote a los ojos:

Te amo Lykes de Escorpión, te amo desde ayer, te amor hoy y te amare por siempre…nunca conocí un sentimiento tan radical como este y ahora esto es lo que me impulsa a seguir…los caminos de Hades te apartaron de mi pero siempre tendré la esperanza de volverte a ver.

Yo, Milo de Escorpión, habré de pelear con honor y al máximo de mis fuerzas para enorgullecer tu memoria, nada ni nadie me detendrá.

Amor mío, ya lo he dicho, en mi cabe la esperanza de volver a verte, no se cuando, no se donde ni en que circunstancias…pero me gustaría pensar que te veré tan radiante como siempre y podré confesarte esto que ahora solo escribo en medio de mi soledad y en la oscuridad del silencio.

* * *

**Que tal, espero su reviews con ansias, incluso x si quieren alguna 2 parte o algo así…si tienen duda de los hechos aquí narrados lean el fic "Escorpiones" para que lo entiendan mejor, ese fic es de El Cadejos y de verdad que esta buenísimo.**

**Sayonara, hasta la próxima….**


End file.
